The present invention relates generally to new and novel apparel, such as a jacket or rain gear, which is collapsible into its sleeve to form a fanny pack, shoulder pack, hand pack or back pack configuration. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparel, such as a jacket or rain gear, which is collapsible into its sleeve to form a fanny pack, shoulder pack, hand pack or back pack configuration which is cost effective, lightweight, compact and easy to use.
In many situations, such as taking a walk or attending outdoor spectator activities, such as outdoor sporting events or outdoor concerts, one must decide whether or not to take along apparel, such as a jacket or rain gear. If apparel, such as a jacket or rain gear, is taken, but not used, it must be carried and/or placed under one""s seat. This is not only bothersome, but the apparel, such as a jacket or rain gear, could become damaged, such as having lit cigarettes, drinks and/or food spilled thereon, left behind or stolen. On the other hand, if a decision is made not to take the apparel, such as a jacket or rain gear, along, this decision may be later regretted as the temperature drops during evening hours and/or if precipitation, such as rain, develops.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is the provision of apparel, such as a jacket or rain gear, which is collapsible into its sleeve to form a fanny pack, shoulder pack, hand pack or back pack configuration which is cost effective, light weight, compact and easy to use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide apparel, such as a jacket or rain gear, which is collapsible into its sleeve to form a fanny pack, shoulder pack, hand pack or back pack configuration which does not require an additional xe2x80x9cstuffxe2x80x9d pocket or xe2x80x9cstuffxe2x80x9d pack.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide apparel, such as a jacket or rain gear, which is collapsible into its sleeve to form a fanny pack, shoulder pack, hand pack or back pack configuration which does not alter the basic apparel design.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide apparel, such as a jacket or rain gear, which is collapsible into its sleeve to form a fanny pack, shoulder pack, hand pack or back pack configuration which can be incorporated into various standard apparel designs, including full zipper, partial zipper and pull over apparel designs, with the only additional element being an adjustable belt member.
This and other objects of the present invention are attained by the provision of apparel, such as a jacket or rain gear, which is collapsible into its sleeve to form a fanny pack, shoulder pack, hand pack or back pack configuration which includes a releasable fastener which retains two (2) outwardly extending ends of an adjustable belt member attached to the apparel, such as a jacket or rain gear. The length of the adjustable belt member is readily adjustable by the user to permit the apparel, such as a jacket or rain gear, to be carried as a fanny pack, shoulder pack, hand pack or back pack, as desired by the user, when the apparel, such as a jacket or rain gear, is not in use. When it is desired to use the apparel, such as a jacket or rain gear, it is quickly and readily converted from its fanny pack, shoulder pack, hand pack or back pack configuration into apparel, such as a jacket or rain gear, ready for use.
Other advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.